


HUNGRY

by Lyric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric/pseuds/Lyric
Summary: "I'm feeling HUNGRY head to toe..."Part One





	1. Chapter 1

I shut the freezer door and mark something down on the piece of scrap paper in my hand. “Babe, can you check and see if there’s any Fruit Loops left? Vince’ll literally die if he comes over here with the boys and I don’t have any of those things.”

“Fruit Loops? Got ‘em.” Blake pokes his head out of the pantry, after a few moments, huge family-sized boxes of the sugary cereal in his hands. 

“What about Apollo’s Pirate Booty?” He loves that puffy, cheesy snack, and will be asking for it as soon as he and his brothers get back from their dad’s house tomorrow.

“I’ll check on those; you check on my Velveeta.” Blake’s index finger gestures at me from halfway across the room.

“Sure thing.” Velveeta for his cheese dip. I love that cheese dip; I hate that cheese dip. I open and shut the fridge doors for the umpteenth time. “Nope, no Velveeta.” 

Blake and I have a thing about checking the food inventory together. Even if we don’t actually go to the store together, we always help each other take stock of the shelves and fridge; I love doing this domestic shit with him. Who knew it could be such a turn-on?

“Well, add that to the list; I have a feeling I’m gonna want something to dip my chips into some time soon.” He smiles at me, his huge frame leaning against the molding around the door. Pulling his hat off, he smooths back his unruly hair, before replacing it once again. 

And there he goes, distracting me with those dimples. “No surprise there.” Shyly, I bat my eyelashes at him in invitation, and he quickly accepts, his long legs covering the space between us in the black and white kitchen in no time. 

Playing a light game of cat and mouse, I tease him, turning my back to him and using my teeth to tug the top off my pen again. I begin adding the block of processed cheese product to my almost-finished list. “Is ‘Velveeta' spelled with one ’t’ or two?”, I innocently ask him over my shoulder.

An arm stretches out around me to the left and the right, effectively caging me in against the island. His breath tickles the skin between my ear and hairline as he leans down to speak softly, directly in my ear. “It won’t matter, angel, I'll know what you mean.” My eyes shut automatically as he uses the term of endearment. I can’t help myself, as my body leans back against his chest, making much needed contact. I feel his lips wandering around the side of my neck and have no choice but to give in to the moment, allowing my head to fall to the side to ease their path. Yeah, writing grocery lists is such a sensual experience.

“No, but I wanna know.” My voice takes on a sexy sort of whine and as I put the shopping list down on the counter in front of me to turn around and look up at him. One of his hands leaves the marble surface behind me to navigate the expanse of my skin under my top. My lips almost tingle with expectancy.

“One ’t’, like in ‘tiny’... ‘waist’… ‘beautiful’...‘hot’.” A warm puff of air blows across my lips as he accentuates that final ’t’. His face has moved so close to mine that I can only just barely see both of his baby blue eyes.

A little giggle and then, “You think I’m hot?” I know he thinks I’m hot; I can see it in the dance of his eyes when he looks at me, feel it in the eagerness of his hands when he touches me, hear it in the admiration in his voice when he talks to me. 

But it never hurts to hear it once more.

He chuckles lightly in affirmation, “You better fuckin' believe it!” 

His handsome face descends towards mine and I smile against his lips as they part. I swear, God made his mouth just for me. We have literally stood in this very kitchen before, kissing until my lips were so swollen you’d have thought I’d have just gotten Juvederm injections or something. Lips…mouth…that reminds me of som…

“Ooh, I need some more watermelon Trident!” I tear my lips from his. No, it's not a crucial statement, but I swear if I don’t say stuff when it comes to me, I’ll never remember it later on.

“Add it to the list.” He nods in the direction of the long-since forgotten sheet behind me. "Let me get my keys so I can get to the store before they close.” Contradicting his statement, he moves into me again, his huge hand palming one of my ass cheeks under my short pajama bottoms as he draws me close. I will never pass up a chance to make out with Blake, and my nails scrape his scalp as my hands slide into the soft dark curls not covered by his hat, at his nape. I can’t help the moan that passes between our lips when he pushes me against the marble surface behind me, and presses his full body against mine. 

“Does this feel like your keys?” I pull his left hand down and under the beveled edge of the countertop to join his right, rotating my hips into his lower body as I do so. 

Fingertips grab ahold of my skin, essentially increasing the pressure of my movements against him. “No, but it sure gets my engine going.” I laugh at the corny joke; God, I love him so much. 

“Go on, cowboy.” I place my hand against his chest, meaning to push him away, but it backfires on me. I wind up pulling him down for one last kiss before I let him go. Then, another. “But you’d better hurry back, or else you’re gonna force me to make out with Dodo again.”

“Damn bird.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex and sugar is the flavor..."

I’ve been cleaning up behind Gingerbread and the birds, sweeping up food and refilling water dishes, when I hear Blake coming in. Not exactly the sexiest of chores, but I had to do something to keep my mind occupied while I waited. 

Not that it worked, or anything. 

All I could think about was him doing whatever he does to my body that makes me come apart in his hands, night after night.

The door opens and I hear the rustling of plastic that let’s me know he’s forgotten the reusable bags again, but more importantly, that he’s home. 

“I’m ba-ack!” He singsongs. 

His foot barely makes it into the kitchen before I’m climbing all over him, decorating his face with kisses.

“Thank God,” I reply as I sink to my knees in front of him.

My one hand hurriedly unzips his jeans, while the other fiddles clumsily with the button just above it. My mind registers his muttered “Whoa!“ as I pull his shirt tail out of the way and begin tugging his pants down.

From my position I look up and make eye contact with him. “I missed you cowboy. Welcome back.” I bite my lip in a brief moment of shock at my own brazenness, but then the moment passes. Bags drop on the floor around me but I don’t worry - there doesn’t seem to be anything breaking as a result. 

We work together in getting his pants down past his knees, and I swear my mouth literally waters as I grab the waistband of his navy underwear. I barely move the boxer briefs down and out of the way before I wrap my lips around his tip, sucking it in my mouth, letting my tongue bathe it. 

God, I love his dick.

A series of expletives showers my ears, and I feel my insides pulsate in response. Each pull of my mouth on him creates more moisture between my own legs - truth be told I’ve always enjoyed giving head, but wow, when you’ve got this massive of a dick to work with it can be a challenge. 

I love challenges.

My lips and jaw loosen as I take him in further. From experience, I know just how far I can take all of his many inches before it overwhelms my gag reflex. My tongue moves in circles under his length as my head bobs around him and I can tell by how he lightly cups my jaw that he wants me to take him in further. Gladly, I’ll try. The muscles in my neck relax and I slowly exhale as he slides backwards. Water pools in my eyes as the head of his penis touches my throat. Pausing before I pull my head back, I look up at him and enjoy the view: his eyes clenched tightly shut, one hand holding onto the doorjamb on the left for dear life, the other clutching onto the Ralph’s receipt. I chuckle mentally as I let his fully hardened dick slip from my mouth, bit by bit, wiping my lips with the back of my hand before I grab ahold of him to continue.

Just as I open up to get another taste of him, he pulls me onto my feet, turning and backing me into the fridge, searing my lips with a kiss so hot I swear my panties almost melt off. His dick is poking me in the stomach as it lays trapped between our bodies, until his warm and wet mouth slides down my neck, over my tank top and then under my panties as he draws my night clothes to the side.

I’ve always been a giver, but there’s something so fucking sexy about a man who enjoys giving as much as he loves receiving. Blake’s mouth opens wide enough to swallow my pussy whole, and it feels so good that I groan audibly with the exquisite pleasure. I want to come right then and there, but there’s just one thing that I want more than this.

“Baby, fuck….me…pl-please.” I stutter out the request, as his tongue moves, light and agile, around my clit. He takes one more second to plant a kiss right there before he stands, abruptly pulls down the fabric that covers me, and brings my left leg up and out to hook around his waist. The corner of his shirt wedges between his pelvis and mine, but at this point, I really don’t care. All I’m concerned about is feeling the pressure of his heavy body against mine as he slides so far into me that I have to exhale to make more room for him.

The tip of his dick is poised at my entrance. Because I’m so wet, it slips and slides around there, shooting sparks inside my stomach. My arms wrap around his neck and the look of concentration on his face is so intense and sexy that I involuntarily clench around him.

“You’re so fuckin hot, you’re gonna make me come before I even get into you good.” He growls at me, his long legs bent as he reaches down to pick up my other leg behind the knee. I wrap both of them around him and he holds onto my back, his fingers splayed against my skin, underneath the flimsy top. 

Like always, he enters me carefully, rocking his hips in and out a bit further each time to allow me to adjust to his size. The deeper he goes, the stronger my whimper becomes. His rhythm becomes a push-hold-retreat, push-hold-retreat, and I'm glad that I'm not depending on my legs to keep me aloft; I'm not so sure how they'd hold up under this pleasurable assault. It's the hold portion of his rhythm that's making me the weakest, and every time the smooth head of his penis touches that one spot inside of me, I throw my head back in beautiful agony and try to remember how to breathe. 

Suddenly, his thrusting action picks up pace. "Hold on, baby.” His voice sounds just as shaky as I feel.

And I do, pulling myself tighter to him as his body races me impatiently towards its finish. It never takes long for me, and luckily Blake plays my body just as wonderfully as he does his guitar. Usually by the time we're done having sex, I'm exhausted from coming so hard, so often. His hands move to underneath my thighs; they're huge and his fingertips almost meet around their circumference. He spreads me open further, his erection piercing me time and again, nailing me to the solid surface behind me. I'll probably have some funny shaped bruise on my back tomorrow, but that won't bother me. 

Blake fucks me so hard that neither one of us has the ability to whisper anything naughty to the other; it's just loud gasps and low-pitched groans, barely audible above the wet slap of his dick as it glides in and out of me. I feel the tremors of my orgasm approaching and his hands slide to my butt, pumping faster to help me get there that much quicker. I swear, I never want this feeling to end.

"Ohmygod, Blake…!" His name comes out on a scream as my nails dig into his shirt-covered shoulders. "Fuck!" 

My thighs shake even as they cling to his hips. My pussy clenches violently around his dick, and I can just make out his answering moans as he responds to the sensation. Blake's got awesome dick control; he doesn't come with me every time. He makes sure I've been satisfied plenty before he explodes inside of me. 

But this time, his breathing is heavy in my ear, erratic, as if he's teetering close the edge. He's close to coming, and I don't know if I want him to fall in after me or wait for another go-round.

I make a quick decision, unwrapping my legs, pushing myself away from his hold, and scrambling back to my knees, even as I still flutter from my climax. My pussy juices have made his penis glisten, and as I take him in once more, tasting our co-mingled flavors gives me a sharp thrill. I focus on being loose and relaxed, allowing his length into the back of my mouth, just like I did when he first arrived home. Determined to master this technique, I slide him out again, take a deep breath and use my hands to move his hips in again as I sit still. Taking the hint, his body moves slowly in and out, the tip of his dick pressing against the soft area at the back of the roof of my mouth. His hands move to either side of my head, fingertips barely touching me as he carefully begins to fuck my mouth. The motion produces squishing noises, much in the same way my pussy did. After a few more deliberate thrusts, Blake’s hand grabs onto the back of my head, and he leans over me and onto the upper portion of the fridge, the other hand helping him to maintain his upright position as his breathing turns uneven and harsh. Fingertips massage the back of my head and I study the pleasurable grimace on his handsome face. My hand cups his balls, the blunt tips of my fingernails lightly scratching along their undersides.

“Fuck…FUCK!” Blake makes as if to move back, giving me the option of letting him come somewhere else other than my mouth, but he should know better than that, by now. 

I get so excited because I know he’s ready. My eyes water as I take him deep and hold him there for a moment longer than what is comfortable, willing myself not to panic. My name comes out of his mouth on an anguished groan and my head draws back as he spills onto my tongue. I love the taste of him, and the fact that I’m the only one to ever complete the act for him in this way. It’s definitely my pleasure to do so. Lovingly, I stay with him, continuing the light sucking pressure he prefers as he towers over me, completely focused on what my mouth is doing to him. His shudders are slowing down and a rush of tenderness washes over me as my hands rub over his strong thighs and up underneath his still-buttoned shirt.

“Dammit, Gwen!”

Gruff words belie the gentle hands that pull me to my feet. The bob of his still erect penis lodges between us and he nuzzles into my neck, breathing me in, nipping at the thin skin with his soft lips. I grab ahold of him, one arm snaking around his neck, the other, fondling between his legs, ready to continue another night of passion with the man who loved me back to life.

Someone’s foot kicks at a plastic bag laying on the floor beneath us. My hand continues to deliver long strokes while I consider my options out loud. “We should put these groceries away, I know,” I try, unsuccessfully, to clear my throat of the desire that causes it to shake, "but right now, I just really want you inside of me again.”

Blake is just getting his breath back under control, his body loose and hot against me. “Me too, baby. Let me make you come again. I need to feel you, I need to see you…” His hands move over my body frantically, tenderly, matching the tone of his voice.

“Whoa, you sound like me.” It never ceases to amaze me. I’ve finally got someone who loves me and wants me just as much as I love and want them.

“I can't get enough of you.” His knees dip low, so that the length of his erection brushes against the moisture between my legs. Stars shoot in front of my eyes and I go limp in his arms. "I’m so addicted to you. Do you know that?” 

I do know that. It doesn’t hurt to hear it again, though. “Are you?” I want to sound sexy and seductive. Instead, I sound dick-whipped and dazed.

I love it when he sweet-talks me. “Let me show you, baby. Let me love you...” Like that. He makes my heart beat so fast when he talks like that.

It’s been a year, and I’m still as hungry for him as I ever was. “Yes…please?” By now, I'm practically panting. 

Hungrier. 

His head nods. “…all night.” 

Those words combine with the tone of his voice and the darkening of his blue eyes to start a fire in my belly. I can barely eke out an “okay”, before he steps completely out of his pants and underwear, scoops me up out of mine, and carries me in his arms as he strolls towards our bedroom. 

If there’s something perishable in those bags, well it’s just too damn bad. I plan to be under Blake for the rest of the night.

Unless, of course, I’m on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm new around here, so share some love : ) I've got some things written that I finally have the courage to want to share, so stay tuned.
> 
> Part Two coming right up.


End file.
